Cloudy Days
by DarkTalesx
Summary: AU: Not everything will stay the same… Things change. RichKori, RachelGar, VicKaren, etc. Please Read&Review! ** Do not own Teen Titans **
1. Chapter 1

Cloudy Days

Summary:  
AU: Not everything will stay the same… Things change. RichxKori, RachelxGar, VicxKaren, etc.  
** Do not own Teen Titans ** (rating may change)

-x-x-Chapter 1-x-x-

_Dad –_

_I am merely sending this email to remind you of my departure tomorrow morning. I am so excited to see you, we haven't kept in touch all that well. I hope you are excited to see me as well. And again, thanks so much for allowing me to move in with you. Things with mom have been… difficult lately, as you clearly can tell, with her new husband and all… but yes, I love you, and hope all is going well for you tonight. I will call you once my plane has landed._

_With all my love,  
Kori._

The young red headed beauty sat there and stared at her computer screen, rereading her email over and over to make sure it was good enough to send. Kori really had no idea how thrilled her father actually was about her moving in; it had been years since they saw each other, so she was very hopeful that he'd enjoy "father-daughter" time.

Kori sighed and clicked the send button, and walked over to her bed. She threw herself down, and closed her eyes… allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep.

**-BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

Kori slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, sitting up a bit and proceeded to rub her eyes. She glanced at the time, and groaned seeing that it was 6 a.m. "Today is going to be such a long and awful day," she muttered, standing up and began to get dressed in the clothes she laid out the night before.

She grew more and more nervous as she thought of what was going to happen today. She was 18 years old, and the last time she saw her father was when she was 13. It had been five long, exhausting years. Sure, they called each other now and then, but never really sent pictures or anything.

She wondered what he looked like, and wondered if he'd be happy with how she turned out. She graduated high school with all honors, and was even valedictorian of her class. She never blamed her father for what happened…for why he left, since it was all her mother's fault.

She never harbored any hatred for him, the only thing she could never seem to get over is that he never showed up to watch her graduate. Not her or her older brother, who had been very close to their father years before. She shook her head, trying to get all the negative thoughts out of her mind. She wanted to go into this with a positive attitude.

As she went to tie her shoes, she slightly jumped as she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" she called out, already knowing who it was.

"Miss Koriana, I was just making sure you were up and ready for you flight? We have already packed your things in the car, and are ready to leave whenever you are," a kind old man said gently as he opened the door, though his eyes were beginning to tear up.

Kori walked up to the old man and gave him a hug, "You know I'm not wanting to leave you, or because of you, Galfore." His eyes twinkled at her nickname for him, what she has called him since she was a little girl.

"I know, Koriana. I will just miss you… and tell your father that it has not been the same here since he has departed, and we all miss him dearly for me," he replied, resting his hand on her shoulder, "I expect you already know if you ever need me, you can give me a call…"

"Yes, yes I know. I will miss you so much," it was her turn to tear up. She had never wanted to leave him behind in this hell hole. He meant more to her than he or anyone else could ever fathom.

"Well, Koriana, let us go before you miss your flight."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kori stepped off the plane, and headed in to get her luggage. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing her father's phone number. After two rings, she heard a deep but warm voice answer, "I am at the airport already, we have already acquired your luggage."

"Okay, I'm on my way then."

"And Koriana, in response to your email, I am happy to see you as well, and am more than happy to have you here with me," her father said, before clicking off the phone call.

She beamed at his words, and couldn't wait to just see him already. She has missed her father, and wanted nothing more than to hug him.

After a few moments of awkwardly walking around trying to find him, she spotted a tall man with red hair much similar to her own. She squealed with excitement as she finally was in arms reach of him. He turned around, and flashed her a smile. She quickly gave him a hug, before he pulled apart to get a good look at her.

"Well, you have certainly grown into a lovely young woman, Koriana, you look much like my mother" he said, proudly looking at how well his daughter has turned out, being a natural Anders beauty.

Kori stood at 5'7", with their natural "orange tanned" skin, with the Anders signature red locks of hair, and big emerald eyes. She was almost the exact image of her father and brother, and he was proud that both his children took after his side of the family.

Her father looked, to her, how she pictured him to look like for the most part. Though she noticed dark bags around his eyes, making him look a little more aged then she initially expected him to. She felt his fatherly love radiate off of him, but she still felt something was a little off… something was going on behind his smile.

Not wanting to ruin her happiness, or what seemed to be his happiness, she shrugged off the negative thoughts, and welcomed another embrace. "Come; let us go to your new home."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Not the most 'exciting' I know, but I will be updating this soon. Not my first story, just a new account. Reviews would be appreciated :) **

**I've missed fanfiction so much, so I'm glad to be writing just for fun again. **


	2. Chapter 2

-x-x-Chapter 2-x-x-

Kori glanced out of the window of the car as they pulled up to a large mansion, and she expected nothing less from her father, who was a very successful business man and therefore had connections all around the world. In other words, you didn't want to be on his bad side, ever.

The car ride to her new home, however, was not that impressing. She felt kind of awkward sitting next to him in silence, maybe it was because of the five years apart, or the fact that he was constantly checking his email and making business calls.

She understood that he was a very busy man, and that was a huge part of why he couldn't ever have the time to fly to his home island of Tamaran within the last five years, though she knows the real reason was him not wanting to see her mother.

"Well, Koriana, welcome home," He said enthusiastically, as their driver opened their door for them. Before she knew it, all of her luggage was quickly being carried away into the house. "Annette will be showing you to your bedroom area in a bit, but shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards what seemed to be a garden.

Kori smiled and took his arm, as he led the way. "From our emails, I gather that you will be attending Gotham University, or did you change your mind?" he asked, looking up towards the sky as they walked through the path of his very large garden. Kori was mesmerized by how beautiful and large it was, and knew she'd probably spend a lot of her time in the gardens.

Shaking herself from her thoughts of the garden, she quickly responded, "Yes, yes that is correct. I have done the researching of the university, and I personally found their school to be the best option, out of the other universities near here."

"Gotham University is a great school, I would be very unhappy if you decided to go anywhere else. My close friend, Bruce Wayne, his adoptive son attends there with his friends. I'm sure you will be meeting them all very soon, great group of kids. But, I have another topic I need to bring up," he said, his tone instantly changing to a more serious one.

She felt uneasy as she waited for him to continue, "Okay, what is it?"

He gave her a smile as if to reassure her, "Don't take this the wrong way, but were you planning on staying on campus when the semester begins? We haven't really discussed a lot of your schooling plans. I want to spend time with you, don't get me wrong, but I just didn't know if you'd want to stay there instead, and be around people a lot of the time because I will be gone a lot… I have many business trips, meetings, and of course regular office time…"

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to try to stay here the first semester, since I never applied to be in the dorms, and the other semesters too if I do not mind the being away…" she said quietly, reconsidering whether or not he wanted her there. He however smiled, and squeezed her hand; she took it as a good sign. "Koriana?" he suddenly asked, looking at her intently.

"Yes?" she replied, glancing up at him. Her eyes connected with his, and she could instantly feel a deep sadness within him. Her heart hurt, and she knew something was bothering him, something that he needed to get off his chest.

"I do love you, and I'm sorry for how things have been… You're older now, and I should have made more of an effort, but things were very…. Difficult for me after well… what your mother did… I couldn't face going back to Tamaran after that humiliation, and I hope you know it was your mother that wouldn't let you or your brother fly out to see me. I missed you both so much, and I never wanted this distance between us."

Kori's eyes began to tear up, and she didn't know how to respond other than to hug him, and promise over and over again it was alright and that she missed him too. This moment with her father was probably one of the best moments she ever had with him, knowing that he truly actually cared and was truly sorry for his absence meant everything to her. Growing up she was a daddy's girl, and she knew she always would be.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kori finally was guided upstairs to her new bedroom, and she squealed with delight that the room just happened to be lavender themed, her favorite color. It always had been her favorite color since she was a little girl, and she knew it wasn't a coincidence. She beamed that he still remembered, he still cared even over such a small detail of her life.

She lay down on her back on top of her head, her mind filling itself with memories of her and her father during her childhood. The way he'd hold her when she was scared because of a bad dream, when he'd be always be there to pick her up after school, all the trips at random times to get ice cream with her and her brother. He was the perfect dad… and he had been gone for so long.

_I'm just so glad he doesn't seem to be bothered by my presence here, since he's busy and all… I don't want to be a burden to him, _she thought sadly, remembering what he said about the dorms and him being gone a lot of the time. "It's not like I'm not used to it…," she quietly muttered, it sounding more bitter than she had wanted it to, she knew it wasn't really his fault, but it still hurt.

"I wonder what kind of view I have from my window," she said cheerfully, though she prayed it wasn't a view of a dumpster or anything like that. She broke into a face splitting smile as she opened the curtain, seeing nothing but the beautiful garden, the sunlight instantly brightening up her room. She felt more home here already than she did living with her mother and her new husband… "I sure can get used to this every morning!"

After happily putting her things away in her bedroom, Kori made her way downstairs. She looked around at all the different rooms, trying to get a hang of where everything was in the large house. _ Doesn't he get lonely?_ She thought, realizing all the space that wasn't even occupied. She made her way to two large doors, and cautiously opened them with curiosity. Inside, she found a huge bed, a computer desk, a walk-in-closet, and what looked like an entrance to a large master bathroom. Though she realized this was her dad's bedroom and that she had no permission to be inside of it, being the curious girl that she was, she completely entered the bedroom anyways.

Kori made her way to his desk, and found a picture face down. She furrowed her brows and picked it up and saw a photograph of her father, her brother, and herself all playing on the beach. It was her favorite family vacation she ever went on, and it always seemed like it was the happiest she ever saw her father… Unfortunately, things got horrible at home right after, causing her father to just… disappear from their lives for the most part. _Why would this be faced down? _

"Koriana? What are you doing in here?" a voice said behind her, she gasped almost dropping the picture.

She regained her composure, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to figure out where everything was here. I hope you're not too angry with me for coming in here," she squeaked out, not wanting him to mad at her on her first day there.

Surprisingly, he chuckled. "Of course not, Koriana. I just didn't know if anything was the matter?"

"Oh no, no. Not at all, dad. It's just a large place, and I don't want to keep getting lost, ha-ha," she awkwardly replied, rubbing her arm.

Once again her father chuckled, this time at her awkwardness. "Well if you don't mind sweetheart, I have some work I need to attend to. Maybe you can have a driver show you around town? Your mother was decent enough to tell me that you really liked books. There's an old bookstore that you would probably like, if you'd want to go there?"

"Yes! I would love that! I actually need to pick up some books anyways!" Kori exclaimed, excited to already be able to go out and explore. She gave her father a quick peck on the cheek, "I really missed you dad. I'll see you later then I guess. Good luck on your work!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You can just drop me off here, and I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up, okay?" she excitedly said to the driver, wanting to go to many places but not wanting to burden him with having to stick around and babysit.

"If you insist on doing so, Miss Anders," the driver said, amused at her care free attitude, "Whenever you call, I will arrive in a hurry to pick you up." She smiled in response, and got out of the vehicle, allowing herself to get lost in the sunlight and the breeze. The day was beautiful, and she was going to take the opportunity to not waste it.

She practically skipped into the bookstore, intrigued at how old it looked. Out of all the book stores she had ever been to, this one certainly stood out. Kori began walking down all the different isles, impressed with this stores collection of classic novels. It was a used bookstore, and all the books she looked through appeared to be brand new.

Kori grabbed the novel Crime and Punishment, one of her favorite novels though she hadn't owned it yet, and began skimming the pages of the first chapter. She couldn't help but to smile as she read it, since she hadn't read the novel in a long time. As she went to turn the page, she felt herself smack right into someone's back, dropping her book.

"X'hal, I'm so sorry!" she said, bending down to pick up her book. She looked up and her heart began to race. The man extended his hand out to her to help her out, laughing, "Oh it's alright." His voice was very warm and welcoming and as she held his hand, it felt electric between them.

"You're okay though, right cutie?" he said, his eyes twinkling as he stared at her. "Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you. I assume you are unharmed?"

He couldn't help but to smile at the strangeness of her, the way she talked was very different. "Ha-ha, yeah I'm 'unharmed' as you say. I'm Xavier, and you are?"

She flashed him her million dollar smile, "I'm Kori." She studied his features; he was tall, standing at around 6'2". He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes moved down his body, noting that he was very well built muscularly, with smooth looking tan skin. He was gorgeous, and seemed to have a great attitude. She felt herself blushing as she felt his own eyes on her.

"Well, Kori, would you like to-"

"Xavier, since when do you know how to read?" a harsh, female voice called out. He immediately turned around, and they were then facing a pale girl with black hair, who looked anything but happy. "Oh, it's you Roth. I thought it was maybe someone worth my time acknowledging."

"Trust me Xavier, I wouldn't be acknowledging you either but I don't want to see another innocent girl fall to your bullshit," she snapped back, staring daggers at him. Kori noticed Xavier tense up before turning around to talk to her.

"Well cutie, it's best that I go. And, till we meet again Roth, till we meet again," he said, glaring at the strange girl before shoving past her. And with that, he was gone right before Kori's eyes.

She stood there completely confused, not knowing at all what just happened. _Did she say she was saving me from him? Why would I need saving? _

The girls voice snapped Kori out of her thoughts, "I'm Rachel Roth. I take it you're new around here?" she stated in a monotone voice. "Yes, I'm Kori… Kori Anders," she quickly replied.

"Well Kori, I suggest keeping a distance from Xavier. He's trouble, and not someone you need to involve yourself with."

"Are you someone I should 'involve' myself with, as you say?" Kori asked, not really understanding what she should look for, since she didn't sense anything wrong with Xavier.

Rachel's eyes widened a little, not expecting that question to be asked at all. "Well… I- I guess you could say that," she stuttered out, her tone less harsh than before. Rachel looked Kori up and down and could sense she wasn't from around here and was confused. She felt herself smile a little, "If you want, I could show you around the book store…"

Before she knew it she was being engulfed in a bone-crushing hug that followed after a loud "EEP! That would be glorious Rachel!"

_Well this will be interesting, _Rachel thought after recollecting herself, somewhat happy she had possibly made a new friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well there's chapter two. It'll get better, I promise. Read and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! First, thanks for the all those who reviewed, followed, and put my story in their favorites. It really means a lot. And second, I have decided to change the rating of this story, for now at least, to T instead of M. This is because I am not sure whether or not I am going to add in some of the more mature content (i.e. lemons, etc) in this story yet. Once I get more of the story going, I'll decide for sure what rating I want it. But as I said, for now I believe Rated T will suit the story. Please Read and Review! **

-x-x-Chapter 3-x-x-

"So, what brought you to Gotham?" Rachel asked, sitting down at a table at Azarath Café. She was surprisingly in a good mood, since she was actually able to show someone around the book store that was genuinely interested in reading books.

Kori followed her to the table, sitting down herself. "Actually, my mom just officially got married to the guy that technically ruined my parent's marriage…" Kori started, growing sadder at the thought of it, "And well, he's my father's brother… so I'm sure you could imagine how awkward that would be for me, and he's not exactly the greatest guy to be around… So I decided I wanted to change things up a bit and come live with my dad."

"I figured, why not? My mom hasn't been the same for years, and doesn't seem to want me around anyways. My brother moved away as soon as he turned 18, and I haven't been able to stay in contact with him well, so I don't even have him around. But my dad left when I was 12 because of all the drama…the humiliation, and I haven't seen him since then apart from today, so yeah."

"Oh wow… That sounds…complicated. I take it your dad is okay with you staying then?" Rachel said quietly, emphasizing with Kori. Rachel had a hard life and absent parents herself, so she could easily relate to her story.

Kori took a sip of her cappuccino, closing her eyes and smiling at the taste of it. Her eyes lit up, "Oh Rachel, this 'cappuccino' is absolutely delicious! But yes, as far as I can do the telling, he is fine with it. He's just busy a lot."

"What does your father do?"

"Oh, he runs the Koriana hotels," Kori casually replied, not noticing Rachel's gaping. "Your father is Myan Anders, the second richest man in Gotham?"

"You've met my father?"

"Well, kind of. My uncle is a friend of his; I had dinner there one time while spending time with my cousin and friends. I never knew he had children though. I always thought he was a loner…" Rachel said, shocked at herself for not putting together Kori's last name with Myan's.

Kori frowned at her words, wondering if her father had been ashamed of her and her brother, remembering the picture frame being face down and him seemingly wanting her to stay at the dorms at Gotham University. Rachel picked up on her frowning and felt bad for what she said instantly.

"Kori, I'm sure he never said anything because of the story that goes along with why he isn't with his children… He probably just didn't want a lot of people who didn't know to have to hear what happened… As you said, I'm sure it was very humiliating and hard for him…"

"Yes, I'm sure that is the reasoning," Kori said, trying to flash one of her smiles, though still feeling a little upset. Kori then looked out the window and watched all the cars pass. She felt… good to be able to talk to Rachel. She didn't have many friends back home in Tamaran, and conversation seemed to just go so well between them. _I'm so glad I met her at the bookstore, but what happened with Xavier?_

"Rachel, may I ask you something?"

Rachel sat up, not knowing what Kori would be asking her, "Sure, whatever you want…" she said uneasily, hoping it wasn't anything too personal.

"What happened back at the bookstore between you and Xavier? How do you two know each other?"

Rachel glanced down at her watch, "Oh, I must get going. Sorry Kori. Just… trust me when I say he isn't someone you should really hang around with. It was nice meeting you, Kori." Rachel got up and went to walk out of the café. She stopped when she heard Kori yell, "Rachel! Wait up!"

Rachel turned and came face to face with Kori, who went running after her. "I am sorry if my question has offended you in anyway… I was just curious, but if you don't want to talk about it, I'm fine with that… Here's my number," she said, pulling out a pen and a piece of trash paper from her purse, "Call me anytime you might want to get cappuccinos or talk about novels again… I really did enjoy my time with you."

Kori handed the small piece of paper with her number on it to Rachel, who accepted it awkwardly. _She actually wants to see me again?_ Rachel thought, not used to being someone that others want to spend time with. "Oh, okay. Yeah, that'd be… nice, Kori."

After receiving another tight hug from the strange redhead, she turned and walked out of the café, leaving with a real smile on her face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Rae, you surprisingly look….happy," a man said as Rachel walked through her apartment door. "Nice to see you too Dick, I thought you and puss had a date tonight?" she said, avoiding the comment he just made.

"I cancelled it. Aw, did my cousin go out on a date?!" he exclaimed, sitting up, not knowing why she was being so smiley and secretive.

"No!" she retorted, "I just went and had a cappuccino with a new girl in Gotham after helping her around the bookstore and saving her from prick Xavier. She seems really cool, and we might hang out again. But I don't know. Is making a friend on my own that big of a deal? No. Now get your rich spoiled ass away from me, Grayson." She shoved past his shocked cousin, and locked herself up in her bedroom.

He stared at her door, still in shock at the way she just talked to him. He felt really guilty, especially when he noticed that her eyes seemed to water a little. Everyone always gave her a hard time, and he knew he shouldn't do the same. "Look, Rae…" he started, walking up to the door putting his face against it, "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just joking around. I'm happy you made a new friend, you definitely could use one lately. Maybe I can meet her sometime."

Rachel slowly opened up the door, "I know you were just joking… I just hate when people make a big deal out of me actually making a friend. She's cool, I don't know if you'd like her though." She stared up at her older cousin. She studied his face, his bright blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and ebony locks of hair. She always thought he was such a good looking guy (in a non creepy way) who deserved so much better than his current slutty girlfriend Kitten, and she had always wished he wouldn't resort to being a playboy to mask who he really was.

"I mean, you going out on a date would be stupid of me to think anyways. Especially since we all know you only have eyes for Gar," he playfully remarked wiggling his brows, talking about a mutual friend of theirs. Her eyes got as big as dinner plates and she punched him in the arm, "Do not ever joke about such a disgusting thing! God you are unbelievable!" she went back into her room and slammed the door, rolling her eyes when she heard him laughing all the way back to the living room.

"Boys," she muttered before going to her bookshelf, pulling out a book.

In the other room, Richard sat himself back down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through all the channels. He sighed, as much as he hated going on dates with Kitten, it at least gave him something to do. He glanced out the window and noticed how sunny it was, "I'm sure missing out on a good day. I wonder if the guys would want to go do something, since Rachel apparently is just going to sit in her room as usual…"

He grabbed his phone and called his close friend Victor Stone, a tall and bald African American athlete, who had been one of Richard's best friends since elementary school. After a few rings, Victor finally picked up.

"_What's up man!" _Victor yelled over the phone, being his over enthusiastic self.

Richard chuckled, "Not much. I'm just bored as hell in this apartment. I was wondering if you and Garfield would want to go get dinner or something, walk around."

"_What, no Kitten? Dick actually wants to see us?! Gar, can you believe it!"_

Richard could hear Garfield say something stupid, though he wasn't quite sure what. He rolled his eyes. _Why does everyone keep bringing up Kitten!_ "Ha-ha, funny guys. Seriously though, I'm bored. And I hate being bored. Meet me at the apartment tonight, maybe we can go get some dinner after or something." He hung up the phone, and leaned back into his sofa. They were his best friends, but they sure could get on his nerves sometimes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kori walked along the sidewalk, looking at all the different shops. Living in a city as big as Gotham was definitely going to be new to her, but she knew she would enjoy it. "There just seems like there's so much to do around here!" she exclaimed, eyes darting from clothing stores to the many different restaurants, she could even see a park in the short distance.

She went to walk to a clothing store when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a tiny ally. She almost screamed when a hand went over her mouth, "Shh, Kori. It's me, Xavier." Her body relaxed a little as he let go of her. She knitted her eyebrows together when she heard him laughing. "It is not that funny Xavier, you could have been anyone!"

"Well, aren't you glad it was me then? You really should pay attention to your surroundings, especially in downtown Gotham." He stated matter-of-factly, causing her to become slightly embarrassed, he did have a point after all.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked, changing the subject. She looked up to see him flashing his pearly whites at her.

"Well, I stuck around waiting for Roth and you to split up after the little hang out. I wanted to see you again." His smile grew bigger when he saw her face turn even redder.

She started feeling butterflies again by just being around him, but Rachel's words kept playing back to her. Feeling a little fearful of Xavier she whispered, "I should get going."

She went to leave when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back against a brick wall, "You're not scared of me are you? God, what did Rachel tell you?" She refused to look up at him or answer, so he let go of her arm, and put his finger under her chin, pulling her face up to look at him. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, Kori. I just wanted to hang out with you. Show you around Gotham a little. Let me take you out Friday night and I'll let you go."

"And if I don't let you?" She stated, narrowing her eyes a little.

He smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against her ear, "Then I'll torture you in my secret torture chamber with feathers on your feet and all that weird stuff people do until you say yes."

She couldn't help but to giggle, enjoying his playfulness. "I suppose I will say yes then…" she said, acting as if she completely hated the idea.

"Great, I'll call you then?" Xavier said, handing her his phone, "Just put your number in there for me, and we'll discuss the details later." Kori sighed and gave him her number. "May I go now?" she asked, "I really should get going home. I didn't realize how late it was getting."

He smiled at her, "Of course. Did you need a ride or anything?"

"No, but thank you anyways Xavier. Someone will be picking me up. "

"Well alright cutie, have a nice night." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and made sure to wink at her when he saw her watching him leave.

She giggled, "Oh what did I just get myself into."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kori sat in the back seat of the car after calling the driver to come pick her up. She had a license already, but she didn't have a car here in the states. _I hope I can get my own car soon, I hate making people drive me around_ she thought, as the driver didn't seem to absolutely love his job. She kind of felt bad, but anytime she tried to make conversation with him, he hardly responded with anything but nods or one worded responses.

The car drove up to her father's house, and she couldn't help but to sigh out in relief. The one thing she hated most was being stuck in an awkward situation, and the driver was sure making everything awkward. "Thank you so much for picking me up," she quickly called out to the driver, practically leaping from the car and running up the stairs. She knocked on the door, not knowing whether or not she should just open them and go in.

Annette opened the door and had a look of concern on her face for Kori, "Koriana, dear. Welcome back, but you should probably head upstairs to your bedroom. You're father is… not wanting to be disturbed or anything at this moment." Not knowing what to say, and having a complete look of confusion on her face, she simply nodded in response.

"Is he okay?" Kori asked Annette quietly, growing concerned for her father. Something was alerting when it came to Annette's tone, "Yes he will be fine… It's just one of those days for him. Now get to your room, dear. I will bring you up some tea later if you'd like."

"Yes that would be fine, Annette. Thank you so much for the hospitality," Kori gave her a hug, and went inside of her bedroom.

Kori walked up to her bedroom window, and just stared out of it. Once what was a bright sunny day had turned dark and gloomy. The nighttime always scared her, never knowing what was lurking around the darkness. She took one last glance at the stars before closing her curtains, scared of the idea of someone or something being able to see her from outside.

She rolled her eyes at her own childishness, realizing she was still even a believer that once you're in bed under the covers nothing could hurt you. "Oh grow up Kori," she ordered herself, throwing herself into bed, keeping on a small light in her bedroom.

Kori turned onto her back as she laid there on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't help but to smile, satisfied with the fact that it was only her first day in Gotham and she already made two friends, which is more than what she could say about Tamaran. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was only 9 o'clock, but couldn't think of anything to do. She closed her eyes, and drifted off into sleep in a matter of minutes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Richard finally heard a knock on the door, and opened up to let his friends in. Victor walked in first, and a shorter guy with blonde hair walked in afterwards. "What's up Dick!" the man said, practically screaming. "Not much, Gar. You know, Rachel is here. She's in her room, why don't you get her out of it?" Richard said, smirking.

Garfield caught onto his plan, "Mission Get Rachel Out of Bedroom has been initiated."

Gar walked up to her bedroom door, knocking loudly.

"Who is it?!" came Rachel's voice, already sounding quite agitated.

"It's me Rae! Why don't you come out with us? It'll be fun!" He said, wiggling around his brows.

"No," she said bluntly.

"Aw c'mon Rae, please! Don't make me give you the puppy eyes, you know I will!"

The door opened, "What do I have to do, apart from going out with you and the others, to make you leave me alone?" She stood there, giving him the biggest death glare she could manage, though she inwardly melted when she saw him. She would never admit it, but she kind of liked it when he bothered her and came over. He wasn't too tall, wasn't too muscular, and had disheveled blonde hair with dark green eyes. She thought he was beautiful, though a tad bit annoying.

Richard piped in, "If you want, you could invite your new friend out to dinner with us. I'd love to meet her."

Rachel gave him a glare, "Did you have to bring that up?"

"What? Who is she? Since when do you hang out with other people?" Garfield asked, shocked at what he just heard.

"Will you two just shut up? I'll call and see if she wants to, but it's late so I don't know." Rachel went backed into her room, and dialed the number that Kori gave her. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. Rachel sighed, getting nervous.

"Oh hey Kori… This is Rachel Roth. My friends and I were getting together and having dinner tonight… They… and I of course, wanted to know if you'd like to come. They'd really like to meet you. If you get this message tonight, feel free to call back. If you don't get it, or don't want to come tonight, it's okay. After all it is short notice. Talk to you later, bye."

Rachel grabbed her coat, decided that she would go have dinner with them, she was hungry anyways and just finished her book. She walked out of her room, "She didn't answer, but I left a message. She might be sleeping, she just moved here today so yeah. I'm ready to go if you guys are."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And there's chapter 3. I went ahead and updated again since I know I'll be busy for the rest of the weekend and next week a bit. I've been off work for the most part, so that's why I've been able to update so quickly. Hope all who is reading this story enjoys it.

Please read and review! It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
